gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee Meriwether
Lee Ann Meriwether (born May 27, 1935) is an American actress, former model and the winner of the 1955 Miss America pageant. Meriwether is perhaps known for her role as Betty Jones, Buddy Ebsen's secretary and daughter-in-law in the long-running 1970s crime drama Barnaby Jones. The role earn her two Golden Globe Award nominations in 1975 and 1976, and an Emmy Award nomination in 1977. Meriwether is also know for her role as John Schuck's long-haired wife, Lily Munster, in the 1980s sitcom The Munsters Today as well as her portrayal of Catwoman in the 1966 film version of Batman. Meriwether had a recurring role as Ruth Martin on the daytime soap opera All My Children until the end of the series in September 2011. Early Life Lee Meriwether was born in Los Angeles, California to Claudia Gregg Meriwether (October 13, 1904-July 15, 1954; San Francisco, California) and Ethel Eve Mulligan (March 25, 1903-May 21, 1966; Los Angeles, California). She has one brother Don Brett Meriwether (born May 14, 1938) in Los Angeles, California. She grew up in San Francisco after the family moved there from Phoenix, Arizona. She attended George Washington High School; where one of her classmates was Johnny Mathis. She later attended City College in San Francisco, where one of her classmates was Bill Bixby. After winning Miss San Francisco, Meriwether won Miss California 1954, then crowned Miss America in 1955 with her recital of a John Millington Synge monologue, Following her reign as Miss America, she joined Today Show. An August 1, 1956 international wirephoto of Meriwether and Joe DiMaggio announced their engagement. According to DiMaggio biographer Richard Ben Cramer, it was a rumor stated by Walter Winchell. Career 1950s Meriwether was a "Today Girl" on NBC's The Today Show in 1955-1956. Her feature film debut came in 1959 as Linda Davis in 4D Man, starring Robert Lansing. She appeared in The Phil Silvers Show episode, "Cyrano de Bilko". 1960s In 1961, Meriwether guest starred once as Gloria in the episode "Buddy and the Amazon" on her first husband's (Frank Aletter) one-season CBS sitcom, Bringing Up Buddy. She also appeared in Leave It to Beaver episode "Community Chest" in season four. In 1962, she was cast as Martha Elweiss in the episode "My Child Is Yet a Stranger" on the CBS anthology series, The Lloyd Bridges Show. She played Nurse Dickens in a 1962 episode of the ABC sitcom, I'm Dickens, He's Fenster. From 1963 to 1965, she was cast in different roles in eight episodes of the NBC medical drama, Dr. Kildare. In 1964, she played the character Jeanelle in "This Is Going to Hurt Me More Than It Hurt You" on the CBS adventure series, Route 66. In 1965,she appeared in an episode on The Jack Benny Program as The Secretary. In the 1965 episode of 12 O'Clock High, "Mutiny at Ten Thousand Feet", she played Lieutenant Amy Patterson, and in "The Idolator" and a 1966 episode, "The Outsider", she played Captain Phyllis Vincent. Meriwether appeared as Dr. Egert NBC series, The Man from U.N.C.L.E ("The Mad, Mad Tea Party"; 1965) and in an episode of Hazel ("How to Lose 30 Pounds in 30 Days"; also 1965) she played Miss Wilson, the owner of an exercise studio. Meriwether portrayed Catwoman for the 1966 Batman movie and also in two episodes of the Batman TV Series in 1967 as Lisa Carson, a love interest to Bruce Wayne in the episodes "King Tut's Coup" & "Batman's Waterloo". She also co-starred as scientist Dr. Ann MacGregor in the 1966-1967 television series The Time Tunnel. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, she had guest starring roles in numerous TV series including, The Fugitive, The Lloyd Bridges Show, Star Trek episode "The Witch Survives" (1969), Perry Mason episode #245 "The Case of the Cheating Chancellor" and the F Troop episode "O'Rouke vs. O'Reilly". In films, she joined John Wayne and Rock Hudson for The Undefeated and Andy Griffith in Angel in My Pocket (both 1969). In the same year as those two films, she played IMF spy Tracey in six Mission: Impossible episodes during season four after Barbara Bain's departure. 1970s Meriwether began her best-known, award-nominated role as secretary daughter-in-law Betty Jones in the 1973-1980 CBS series Barnaby Jones (opposite Buddy Ebsen). During the show's eight-year run she enjoyed an on-and-off screen chemistry with the elder Ebsen. During the show's run, Meriwether was reunited with her former classmate and best friend Bill Bixby during one episode. After her stint on Barnaby Jones, she became best friends with Ebsen, keeping in touch for many years until his death on July 6, 2003. Meriwether appeared on Circus of the Stars four times and was a regular panelist on the game show Match Game. 1980s Meriwether portrayed Lily Munster in the 1988-1991 remake/revival of The Munsters titled The Munsters Today. In which she starred along Jason Marsden, John Schuck, Howard Morton and Hillary Van Dyke. She also made several guest star appearances on the TV series The Love Boat and Fantasy Island. 1990s In the 1990s, she appeared as herself on an episode of Space Ghost Coast to Coast. She had a memorable exchange with Zorak in which she said "For My Money, Eartha Kitt was the best Catwoman". Zorak, portraying the evil Batmantis replied, "Give Me Your Money", which was a followed by a Batman-esque sound effect. In 1996, she took over for Mary Fickett in the role of Ruth Martin on the soap opera All My Children where Fickett had occupied the role since its inception in 1970. After twenty-six years, Fickett wanted to go into semi-retirement as a recurring cast member. Negotiations with the network broke down and Meriwether was cast as Ruth Martin. In 1999, ABC deemed that they were at an impasse with Meriwether's agent and Fickett was brought back as a recurring cast member. Fickett retired again, this time for good in December 2000. ABC decided to bring back the character of Ruth Martin in 2002, but Fickett remained in retirement. Meriwether was hence brought back and remained a featured recurring performer on the show until it ended. 2000s In 2003, Meriwether appeared in the TV movie Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt. She also appeared Off-Broadway in the interactive comedy Grandma Sylvia's Funeral. She voiced EVA in the video game Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for the PlayStation 3. She also appeared in one of the game's opening videos as a talk show host having an interview with David Hayter, who voiced Solid Snake in the game. she joined James Garner, Abigail Breslin, Bill Cobbs and others in The Ultimate Gift. In 2008, she had a brief cameo as a comic book character Battle Diva in the episode "Harper Knows" of the Disney Channel original series Wizards of Waverly Place. In 2010, she was once reunited on screen with Hollywood veteran Bill Cobbs in No Limit Kids: Much Ado About Middle School; additionally, she voiced President Winters in the video game Vanquished by Platinum Games. 2010s Meriwether continues to work on stage, television, video game voice-overs and feature films. She has made guest appearances on Desperate Housewives, Hawaii Five-0, The League and Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23. Most recently, she revisited her role as Miss Hastings in the sequel/prequel to The Ultimate Gift titled The Ultimate Life in 2013, directed by Michael Landon, Jr. Personal Life Meriwether was married on April 20, 1958 to Frank Aletter. The couple had two daughters, actress Kyle Aletter-Oldham (b. 1960) and Lesley A. Aletter (b. 1963). The union ended in divorced in 1974. She remarried on September 21, 1986 to her current husband Marshall Borden (Ryan's Hope, One Life to Live). Shows appeared What's My Line? Chain Letter Dream Girl of '67 All-Star Baffle Masquerade Party Rhyme and Reason Blankety Blanks The New ($25,000) Pyramid Match Game The Magnificent Marble Machine Battle of the Network Stars Break the Bank (1976) To Say the Least Hollywood Squares The Cross-Wits (1975) Password Plus Family Feud Links Her Miss America entry Her Catwoman Profile Her Official Twitter Page Lee Meriwether at TriviaTribute.com Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Contestants Category:People Category:1935 Births